


Today, Dizzy's prince will come

by arnoldmcguire335



Series: iGo on an ANTventure Gaiden -The Side Story Prologues- [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Post-Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Set after the end of Descendants 2, but a year before the upcoming Under The Sea short and Descendants 3. Dizzy now lives her life as a student in Auradon Prep, but a sudden invasion from outside forces got her in peril... until a boy in the sky blue sweeps off her feet and saves her life. Is this the "Start of something new" for both kids?





	Today, Dizzy's prince will come

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay but this is the 3rd story in the series, and a good one at that- I had this idea after the 2nd one but it involves a toy ship of Kotaro and Dizzy. I had it set a month after Descendants 2 for accuracy's sake since we don't know yet when the 3rd movie is set so far, so this was my best guess.
> 
> In this one the Jark Sentai GoIndaver of Kyuranger have survived... and are attempting to bring havoc in Auradon. For some reason Dizzy ends up in the fray of it all... and who's out to save her this time?
> 
> Enjoy story no. 3- I don't own both Kyuranger and or Descendants!

Already a month has passed after Dizzy was the latest VK to be brought over to Auradon Prep. She really fitted in the school due to the fast she was not the bad kind- she just ended up being really nice and good, far more than what everyone else in Auradon expected, so she manages to do even better there. After class, Dizzy of course went over to where Mal and Evie were.

"So, how's things going for you Dizzy?"

"Never better Evie! I mean it really is great to be here. Thanks for helping me be a part of this."

"Hey! I should get credit too!"

"Sorry Mal. I kinda forgot!"

The three girls ended up laughing in amusement until suddenly an announcement was brought up.

"All students and faculty of Auradon Prep, please head over to the school auditorium. This is a dire emergency! I repeat, all students and faulty, please head over to the school auditorium immediately!"

"Do you think Your mom's back, or Uma?"

"No, it can't be either. But whatever it is, we gotta go now and follow."

At the school auditorium, The Fairy Godmother warned that there was an attack coming not from the Isle of the Lost, but from another dimension. As she was explaining the whole thing, a soldier from the Auradonian forces barged in with the news-

"Madame, they're here! They're five of them, each in weird colors, but I don't know if that's the threat or not!"

"Even though, all the students and faculty and their parents have to stay safe. we cannot allow them to get hurt no matter what. They have to be protected even if the threat is a joke!"

 


End file.
